Shop Shelves
by Axel Jeevas
Summary: Mello comes to Love's ,where Matt works, Matt gets a phone call and Mello want's to know what the person said to him getting him soooo embarrassed . Matt and Mello go to Matt's house to play some video games and Mello keeps trying to ask him what happened but Matt wont say. What did the person say to him? Shounen ai. Please Read and Review,Review if you want me to continue it!
1. Chapter 1 Love's Gas Station

My friend…  
My friend is always funny, she helps me when I'm sad and makes me happy. I'm lucky to have her as my friend without her I would be in the dumps and no one would care about me. I am soooo happy I have her as my bestie. If your reading this bestie I thank you for all the times you made me happy when I was lonely and in the dumps. This is dedicated to my friend.

**_Shop Shelves_**  
Matt was getting the shop's shelves stocked when Mello came in. Mello quickly spotted him smiled and walked over to him. Matt smiled and stopped stocking the shelves and ran over to Mello. Mello laughed and said "Hey Mattster what's up?" Matt laughed and put his hand behind his head and laughed out "Well just stocking the shelves until you swooped in, you?" "Uh just wanted to see how my best friend was doing working at Love's gas station." Matt laughed and beckoned Mello to follow him. They went through the Employees Only Door and one was in sat down on the bench and patted the next seat for Mello to sit down. Mello sat down and asked "Soooooo what's going on Matt other than Love's gas station?" Matt was about to answer when his phone started playing the song Dream A Dream.

Matt quickly answered it and said "Hello?" Mello can't hear what the other person was saying so he just listened to what Matt was saying. "Oh hey what's going on?"… "Hmmm cool soooo what's going on?" … "WHAT?!No fair! Whatever I gotta go trying to have a-" … Matt blushes and says "Yes I am now I gotta go, bye!"… Matt ended the call and stuffed the phone in his jeans asked "What was that about? Who was it?" Matt blushed and said "Nothing doesn't matter, oh shit I gotta go Mello my shift is over!" Goes to his locker quickly changes out takes his time card and clocks out. He grabs his stuff and said "C'mon Mello we gotta go unless you gotta do some stuff?Mello shook his head no and followed Matt out the door to his Black Motorcycle.


	2. Chapter 2 The Motorcycle Ride

_My friend…_  
_My friend is always funny, she helps me when I'm sad and makes me happy. I'm lucky to have her as my friend without her I would be in the dumps and no one would care about me. I am soooo happy I have her as my bestie. If your reading this bestie I thank you for all the times you made me happy when I was lonely and in the dumps. This is dedicated to my friend._

**_Shop Shelves_**

Matt started to walk home but Mello pulled him back to the motorcycle. Matt started crying and said "I'm gonna die if i get on that motorcycle!" "You're not gonna die give me the directions to your house." Matt pointed to the White medium-sized house that was 2 blocks away. Mello hopped on the bike and Matt sat behind him grabbing the behind of the bike. Matt put his goggles on and suddenly Mello said "Might want to grab my waist you'll get blown off if you don't hold on to something." Matt quickly put his arms around Mello's waist turned on the Motorcycle and they zoomed off to Matt's place.

When Mello turned the Motorcycle off Matt wobbled off it and said " uh that was very fast." Mello laughed and said "You get used to it." Matt wobbled on to unlock his house and walked inside. Mello parked his motorcycle on Matt's property and went inside before he closed the door. Matt said "Want anything just grab it like want some food make it and make some for me. Want-" "Do you have any chocolate?" Matt laughed and said "Yes I do I have a cabinet filled with chocolate because of you." Matt started up the video game.


	3. Chapter 3 The Controller has been thrown

**Author's Note: Sorry i haven't written in a while! School keeps giving me tests and won't stop. I've had to study all the time. Sorry if this is a little too short. Please read and review! And ill try making the chapters longer for Tsutaya Birthday Misaki! Thank you for the review! Review's Help Me Go A Bit Faster. Sorry this was so late!**

* * *

_My friend…_  
_My friend is always funny, she helps me when I'm sad and makes me happy. I'm lucky to have her as my friend without her I would be in the dumps and no one would care about me. I am soooo happy I have her as my bestie. If you're reading this bestie I thank you for all the times you made me happy when I was lonely and in the dumps. This is dedicated to my friend._

Matt put in the PlayStation 3 Persona 4 to play. He and Mello were gonna have to take turns if Mello wanted to play. Mello grabbed every piece of chocolate he could find and quickly and quietly snuck up on Matt and yelled "BOO!" "Gah! Mello! Don't sneak up on me like that you might make me have a heart attack!" Matt said surprised and angry at Mello. Mello laughed his skinny butt off and said "Yeah right! You can't have a heart attack at your age!" Matt just ignored Mello and started up the game.

" Hey don't get so angry Mattster. I didn't do a thing!" He smiled innocently. Matt rolled his eyes and said "Jerk." Matt sighed and then got back to Persona 4. Mello shuted up and grabbed a bean bag chair and placed it right next to Mello and sat in it waiting for the right time to ask him when he would least expected it.

10 minutes later...

"Matttttttttt! Matttttttt! Tell me what happened on the phone earlier!" Mello yelled after about saying it more than 50 times and when Matt was fighting a boss. Matt paused the game and whispered in a yelling voice " WHAT THE FUDGE IS IT MELLO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, AS YOU SEE I'M FIGHTING A BOSS!" Mello rolled his eyes and grabbed the controller and pushed the un pause button and let the boss attack Matt's team. Matt yelled and got out of his seat quickly and tried getting his controller back.

"Mello! Give me back the controller! I haven't saved since saving Yukiko!" Matt yelled.( He's battling Kanji's other side's shadow.) Mello quickly threw the controller over the couch and Matt dove for it. Mello ran to the tv and looked for the wires to unhook it. Matt quickly got up and knew Mello was doing something evil so he jumped over the couch and saw Mello trying to unhook the came station. Matt came charging and jumped on Mello's back and pulled him down.

" Mello! What do you think you were doing?! I would have to start over to Yukiko and I was battling Kanji's shadow! What do you think you were doing?!" Mello shrugged his shoulders and pushed Matt off him and headed for the kitchen to make some Chocolate Flavored Tea. Matt stuck his tongue out at Mello and when Mello was out of site Matt sighed and whispered to himself " If I tell you you'll, well I don't know if you'll run or leave me alone for the rest of my life. If only I **_could_** tell you."


	4. Chapter 4 Misaki is In the House!

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm introducing a new character who is one of my favorite authors and they agreed I could put them in. I'm making a story that's still in progress and they'll be in that to. Enjoy!The author is Tsutaya Birthday Misaki. They'll be called Misaki in this.**

_My friend…_  
_My friend is always funny, she helps me when I'm sad and makes me happy. I'm lucky to have her as my friend without her I would be in the dumps and no one would care about me. I am soooo happy I have her as my bestie. If you're reading this bestie I thank you for all the times you made me happy when I was lonely and in the dumps. This is dedicated to my friend._

Mello went rummaging for the chocolate flavored tea and when he was about to ask Matt he saw Matt whispering to himself. He secretly snuck up on Matt and whispered very quietly "Matt, You okay?" Matt flinched back and fell on Mello. Mello laughed and Pushed Matt off him and said very worriedly "You okay?" Matt looked up at Mello And smiled and said "Why wouldn't I be Miheal?" Mello froze. Matt never called Mello by his real name. Mello crouched down and grabbed Matt. Matt said "H-hey what are you doing Miheal?"

Matt was confused. Mello hugged Matt and said "You've never called me by my real name. What's going on Mail, you can tell me and i know I've never called you by your real name either." Matt closed his eyes and sighed. He said "I better tell you even though you might go away and never come back." Mello said "I won't leave you and never come back why would i do that Mail?" Matt shrugged and buried his face in Mello's chest. Mello began petting Matt's hair to make sure if he started crying he could calm him down.

He said " You can tell me if you want to Matt, you don't have to tell me today but you need to tell me soon. Get whatever's off your chest okay? I'm here for you." Matt knew he had to Mello but he didn't want him to know so soon. He said in a muffled voice "You won't leave, for sure?" Mello smiled and said " I won't leave you ever. Now do you want to tell me now or later?" Matt sighed and said " Better get this over with don't look at me when i say it okay? Close your eyes."

Mello closed his eyes and buried his head in Matt's hair. Matt closed his eyes and said in a whisper " I-I like you Mello over these these past few years I've had a crush on you and recently i-i l-l-" Mello knew he was trying to say love, he smiled and then said "Y-you love me, Matt?" Matt blushed and nodded. Matt was so embarrassed. Matt started to get up but Mello Pulled him back down.

Mello was smiling and was teary Matt was teary too but,was ready for Mello to leave and call him something awful. Mello grabbed Matt and hugged him and started crying. Matt let a few tears roll down his face but wiped them away. Matt was confused. WHY Hasn't he freaked out? He was crying and looked happy. Mello whispered " I-I-" The door bell ringed. Mello suddenly got pissed off and said

"Who the fudge is it?!" Matt got sad what was Mello about to say? Mello remembered Matt and said "This will answer all your questions." Mello leaned in and kissed him. Matt blushed and kissed back. Mello remembered the door and said i'll be back soon okay?" Matt nodded and got up too. Matt understood everything now. Matt answered the door and saw **Misaki** at the door. **Misaki **_looked like this she has sparkling, bright red and curly hair. Mid-calf combat boots that hid a ninjato (a Japanese sword) and a red-black striped shirt that's covered with a leather vest, which hid a gun. I have orange tinted goggles like those of Matts that partially covered red Shinigami eyes and fingerless gloves. She has got skeleton earrings and also wears a purple plaid pleated miniskirt. Net stockings completed the look. _Matt said "Hi **Misaki**! Please do come in!" **Misaki** smiled and said "Hi Matt! Thank you for letting me in your home!"

Mello was making tea and **Misaki** came in the kitchen. **Misaki** smiled at Mello and Mello smiled back. **Misaki** was good friends with Matt and Mello and knew everything about them. They all grew up with each other. **Misaki** said "Hi Mello i see your making tea please make mine with extra sugar cubes like always!" Everyone laughed. **Misaki** loved sweets just like L but ate a balanced meal not just sugar, sugar, and more sugar all the time.

**Misaki **went to living room and said "May I go for a second I need to contact L Okay?" Matt and Mello nodded. They both stayed in the kitchen. **Misaki **called L and said "Hi L!" L responded " Hello **Misaki **what are you calling about?" **Misaki** said "Oh i'm at Matt's house and Mello's here too!" L didn't respond for a few seconds and then said "Why are you at Matt's house?" **Misaki **laughed and said "Visiting him. Don't tell me your jealous. But you've never had that emotion so I wouldn't know. Haha ain't that funny?"

L sighed and said "Maybe I am 'jealous'. Who knows. Anyway what time will you be back? We have work to do **Misaki**." **Misaki **laughed and said "I don't know I don't keep track of time just start without me." L sighed and said "Okay I'll see you later but come back soon, remember the killer is still on the loose. Be careful **Misaki,** Bye." "Bye L!" L hang up. **Misaki **sighed and said poking her head around the corner"Hey guys i'm done talking on the ph- whoa i'm sorry!i'm sorry! Did NOT want to see that!"

Matt and Mello were dancing to a song on the radio. They sucked at dancing. "You guys are horrible at dancing!" Matt and Mello blushed and said " Are you better at dancing then us? Huh!" They both put their hands on their hips. **Misaki **got angry and started cussing them out. They said "we're sorry! We're sorry! Please forgive us **Misaki**!"**  
**


End file.
